


Comprami

by Laisaxrem



Series: How Can I Not Love You? [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drunken Gai sing a song, Drunkenness, Everyone Is Alive, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 05:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisaxrem/pseuds/Laisaxrem
Summary: Kakashi non fa altro che pensare ad una certa giovane kunoichi che sa di non poter conquistare. In una sera particolarmente malinconica, Gai e Asuma vengono in soccorso dell'eroe e decidono di consolarlo facendolo ubriacare. Tanto.





	Comprami

**Author's Note:**

> Premessa: il contesto è un futuro in cui Asuma non è morto, non c'è stata la guerra, Sasuke è tornato a Konoha, niente Obito/Madara/Kaguya e tutti i vari casini. Tsunade è ancora Hokage e tutti sono felici e contenti... più o meno.  
> Comunque questa storia non è completamente nuova. La base l'avevo scritta moooolti anni fa per una sfida, una cosa che prevedeva ascoltare una canzone e scrivere una ff in quei tre minuti e rotti. All'epoca venivano chiamate song-fic. Comunque l'ho ripresa, aggiustata e ampliata e questo è il risultato. La canzone-guida è piuttosto vecchia e si chiama "Comprami" di Viola Valentino. Mi fa sempre ridere e mi mette di buon'umore ogni volta che la canto.

Stavi leggendo tranquillamente, nella pace del tuo appartamento, quando il caos è arrivato nella forma di Gai. Com’è possibile che spunti sempre lui quando credi di esserti meritato un po’ di pace?

«Andiamo a farci una bevuta, Kakashi», t’incita, il pollice alzato, il solito sorriso smagliante sulle labbra. «Asuma ci sta già aspettando».

Non è una richiesta, è un ordine. Vorresti protestare ma lo conosci troppo bene e sai che non servirebbe comunque a niente: finisce sempre che riesce a trascinarti con lui. Così decidi di seguirlo senza protestare anche perché, per una volta, hai bisogno di sentire l’alcol scenderti lungo la gola.

Quando arrivate al vostro solito locale, Kyōya il barista vi si avvicina con un sorriso.

«Il solito?»

«Grazie Kyō-kun».

Un minuto dopo ha posato sul vostro tavolo tre bicchieri ed una bottiglia di shōchū.

«A cosa brindiamo?» chiede Asuma prendendo il proprio drink.

«Ai nostri studenti», risponde Gai lanciandoti un’occhiata eloquente.

***

Avete bevuto troppo.

È la prima volta che ti ubriachi così da più di dieci anni, da quando il Sandaime ti ha affidato il Team 7, e sai già che domani mattina ti darai dell’imbecille da solo.

Ma nonostante questo chiami Kyōya e ti fai portare dell’altro liquore.

Senti che Gai e Asuma ti stanno fissando e ricambi il loro sguardo.

«Smettete di guardarmi così. Non c’è niente da guardare», biascichi. Kami-sama, hai  _ decisamente  _ bevuto troppo.

«Non credo di averti mai visto in questo stato», commenta Asuma, continuando a scrutarti. E tu ti affretti a svuotarti in gola un altro bicchiere di sake. Non la tua decisione più saggia, devi ammetterlo.

«Ti prego...» mugoli mentre appoggi la fronte alla superficie graffiata e appiccicosa del tavolo di legno. Forse se sbatti la testa abbastanza forte sverrai e ti lasceranno in pace. O, meglio ancora, forse dimenticherai tutto, dimenticherai i tuoi sentimenti e da domani mattina potrai guardare i suoi occhi senza impazzire.

«Kakashi penso che dovresti parlare con...»

«Basta così», supplichi. Sì, supplichi, perché non hai voglia di sentirti dire di fare ciò che smani di fare da  _ mesi  _ ma sai essere un errore madornale.

«Rivale...»

«Vi prego, basta. Davvero. Non posso...» “ _ Non posso farlo. Non posso sostenere questa conversazione. Non posso continuare così. Non posso… _ ”

I tuoi due amici ti fissano. Sai che è così anche senza alzare il volto dal bicchiere. Lo sai perché senti i loro sguardi perforarti la fronte. In questo momento li odi per come ti stanno facendo sentire.

Forse è ora di congedarti. Sì, è proprio ora. Poggi le mani sul tavolo, pronto a far forza per alzarti in piedi.

« _ Se sei giù perché ti ha lasciato _ ...» inizia a cantare Gai, la voce resa roca dall’alcool.

Asuma scoppia a ridere. Se stia ridendo del vostro amico, della scelta della canzone o di te non ti è dato sapere.

« _ Se per lei sei un uomo sbagliato... _ »

«Oddio», sussurri, mettendoti le mani tra i capelli. Ma un po’ sorridi, anche se non vuoi ammetterlo.

« _ Se non sei mai stato un artista... _ »

Quello del canto è un brutto vizio del tuo amico. Ogni volta che si ubriaca seriamente inizia a cantare. Una cosa tollerabile e fonte di grasse risate fintanto che accade tra le quattro mura di una delle vostre case, ma davvero imbarazzante quando in pubblico. Come in questo caso.

« _ … o non sai cos’è una conquista _ ».

«Credo che sia l’ora di tornare a casa», decidi, sperando che il tuo tono convinca anche i tuoi compagni.

Tenti di alzarti ma barcolli leggermente ed Asuma completa l’opera trascinandoti a sedere.

«Su Kakashi. Lascialo finire».

« _ Se per lei sei stato un amico, se non hai lo sguardo da fico _ ...»

Sbuffi ma ti accomodi meglio con un mezzo sorrisetto nascosto dalla maschera: hai già deciso che userai questa performance per ricattare Gai in futuro.

« _ Se non vuoi restare da solo vieni qui e fatti un regalo. Cooooompramiiiii io sono in veeeeenditaaaaa _ ...»

«Ok. Torniamo a casa», lo interrompe Asuma, piegato in due dalle risate.

«No, ora lo lasciamo arrivare sino alla fine». Il figlio del Sandaime ti guarda stranito e tu ricambi con un sorriso, portandoti alla bocca di nuovo il bicchiere di sake. «È più divertente quando scorda le parole ed inizia ad inventarsi un testo tutto suo».

« _ … e non mi creeeeedereeeee irraggiungiiiibileeee. Ma un po’ d’amore, un aaaaattimoooo, un uomo seeeempliceeee, una parola, un gesto, una poeeesiaaaa mi basta per venir via! _ »

Ormai vi stanno fissando tutti e buona parte degli astanti ride del tuo amico (anche se qualcuno si è unito a lui e canticchia piano le parole).

« _ Giovinezza! È una canzone pazza che cantare mi va, una musica che prende e che ballare mi fa! _ »

«Ma non diceva…?»

«“Felicità”, sì», confermi con un sorrisetto. Sta già iniziando a modificare il testo. Bene. Ci sarà da divertirsi.

«Ah, ecco, mi pareva...»

« _ Se non sai da un libro a fumetti portar via le frasi ad effetti... _ »

Stai cercando di trattenerti ma è difficile con Asuma che ride come un deficiente, piegato in due sul tavolo. Forse hai fatto bene a non simulare un attacco di vomito quando Gai si è presentato alla tua porta.

« _ Se per te il sabato sera non c’è mai un Pakkun a cena... _ »

«Hai sbagliato la rima», fai notare fiaccamente, mentre bevi e ridacchi.

« _ Se non hai sulla tua rubrica una che sia più di un’amica... _ »

Sollevi un sopracciglio, meravigliato che si sia ricordato un verso intero.

« _Se non sai mangiare lontano dove non ti cerca un vano_ ».

«Per tutti gli Hokage!» esclama Asuma prima di sbattere la faccia sul tavolo.

Stai ancora ridendo quando una voce piuttosto vicino al tuo orecchio, una voce femminile che conosci benissimo, si mette a cantare.

« _ Se non sai andare lontano dove non ti porta la mano _ ».

Ti volti di scatto e ti trovi davanti la donna più bella dell’universo, occhi verdi che scintillano, sorriso smagliante sulle labbra, capelli rosa tenuti indietro da un paio di mollettine verdi che le hai regalato per Natale.

«Sakura?!»

«Era così l’ultimo verso», dice lei, sfiorandoti la mano mentre ti ruba il bicchiere e se lo svuota in gola. «Gai-san ha storpiato un po’ le parole».

Ti alzi e la sospingi per qualche passo in modo da allontanarti dai tuoi amici.

«Cosa ci fai qui, Sakura? Pensavo stessi festeggiando il tuo compleanno».

Non eri preparato a vederla, oggi. Non così, non con la nebbia a riempirgli la mente, non con lei vestita e truccata per sedurre.

«È così, infatti. Gli altri sono qui fuori», spiega lei. Lanci un’occhiata fuori dalla vetrina e vedi un gruppetto di volti noti: Naruto, Sai, Ino e gli altri giovani con cui Sakura ha sostenuto l’esame chūnin. Sembra di tornare indietro nel tempo di dieci anni. «Stavamo cambiando locale quando vi ho visti qui e ho pensato di passare a salutare».

«Sono contento di vederti», le dici, e non sei mai stato così sincero su qualcosa in tutta la tua vita. «Come sta andando la serata?»

«Oh, stanno cercando di farmi ubriacare», ridacchia Sakura, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. In effetti ha le guance arrossate e le senti addosso odore di un sake che non è quello che hai bevuto tu. «Ho trovato il tuo regalo, comunque. Grazie, lo leggerò volentieri».

«Kaaaaakaaaaashiiiiii», sibila Gai nel tuo orecchio e tu sobbalzi appena. Sei decisamente troppo ubriaco per non aver notato il tuo amico appiccicartisi addosso. «Ricordati… La tua gioooovinezzaaaaa non è ancora finita».

«Sì, grazie Gai».

«Kaaaaakaaaaashiiiiii», sussurra di nuovo lui. Bè, insomma, più che sussurrare lo urla. «Vai all’attacco, Kaaaaakaaaaashiiiiii», e senti le sue mani scivolarti via dalle spalle e un secondo dopo Gai è steso sul pavimento.

Senti Asuma dietro di te ridere ancora più forte e anche la kunoichi davanti a te sembra faticare a trattenere le risate.

«Merda», imprechi tra te. «Credo che questa sia la nostra battuta d’uscita, temo».

Poi con calma ti pieghi sul tuo amico caduto e gli afferri un braccio, pronto a far forza sulle tue gambe barcollanti per tirarlo in piedi.

«Aspetta, ti aiuto», si offre Sakura accoccolandosi accanto a te ed afferrando Gai per l’altro braccio.

Insieme lo rimettete in posizione verticale e lui ti si appoggia pesantemente addosso finché ne sostieni interamente il peso. Ti senti barcollare un po’ ed allarghi i piedi per stabilizzarti. Ora inizi a pentirti degli ultimi sei bicchierini.

«Grazie», sorridi alla giovane donna che ricambia. E quel sorriso, oh, quel sorriso. Potrebbe farti fare qualunque cosa, con quel sorriso.

Ti volti a lanciare un’occhiata ad Asuma che ti fa un cenno e richiama l’attenzione di Kyōya: il conto è sistemato. Ora devi solo trascinarti fuori da lì ed aspettare che ti raggiunga e ti aiuti a trascinare a casa Gai. È dura da ammettere, ma sei troppo sbronzo per farcela da solo.

Una volta fuori l’aria fresca di marzo ti colpisce come una mazza di ferro in mezzo agli occhi, ma almeno ti senti più sobrio, anche se solo di una frazione.

Trovi la forza di sorridere alla tua ex allieva e di fare un cenno di saluto a Naruto e agli altri ragazzi, che vi guardano incuriositi.

«Scusa, Sakura, a quanto pare devo riaccompagnare a casa la Bestia Verde di Konoha. Goditi la serata».

«Sì, grazie...»

La sua voce ha un tono stano ma ti tremano le braccia e non hai tempo di soffermarti su quell’impressione. Devi avviarti verso l’appartamento di Gai nella speranza che Asuma ti raggiunga in fretta.

Hai già fatto una manciata di passi esitanti lungo la strada quando la voce di Sakura ti richiama.

«Kakashi, aspetta un secondo!»

Ti volti un po’ a fatica e fai appena in tempo a vedere la giovane chiudere le distanze che senti la sua piccola mano fredda accarezzarti la guancia ed abbassarti la maschera e le sue labbra che si scontrano con le tue, che rispondono immediatamente al bacio e senza il tuo esplicito permesso – brutte traditrici.

Forse sei in paradiso. Forse sei morto e sei finito dritto in paradiso. Oppure stai dormendo e questo è solo un sogno, un meraviglioso sogno. Ma che importa? Sakura è lì, il suo corpo caldo contro il tuo, le sue labbra morbide che solleticano le tue, le sue mani che ti accarezzano il volto.

Vi staccate solo quando sentite urli e fischi provenire dal gruppo di giovani.

«Sakura-chan!» ulula Naruto. «Giù le mani dal povero Kakashi-sensei!»

«Dovresti chiedere il permesso prima di baciare qualcuno, Frontona», punzecchia Ino.

«Kakashi-taichō, mi dispiace. Era nostro compito impedirle di saltarti addosso», s’inserisce Sai, il volto costernato. «Non avremmo dovuto lasciarla bere così tanto. Abbiamo fallito».

«Oh, state zitti voi», borbotta Sakura, ma un piccolo sorriso le curva la bocca. Poi torna ad ignorare i suoi amici e ti guarda, e quel sorriso scappa via e il suo sguardo diventa tremendamente serio. «Kakashi… Hai risposto al bacio, vero?»

Annuisci. Non riesci a fare altro al momento.

«Perché volevi farlo o perché ti ho colto alla sprovvista?»

«La… la prima che hai detto». Stai balbettando? Stai davvero balbettando? Kami-sama, Kakashi, datti un contegno!

E il suo sorriso. Ancora quel sorriso. Sì, è ufficiale, potresti fare di tutto per quel sorriso.

«Bene. Così non sono costretta a prenderti a pugni».

«A pugni?»

«Nel caso in cui mi avessi rifiutata», spiega.

«Rifiutata?»

Sakura ridacchia e ti riaggiusta la maschera. Nemmeno ricordavi che te l’avesse tolta.

«Sei troppo ubriaco per fare un discorso serio ma sappi che domani a mezzogiorno passerò a casa tua e ti porterò a pranzo fuori. Offro io». Ti dà un bacio sulla guancia e si allontana sventolando la mano.

Naruto l’abbraccia e lei lancia un pugno all’aria urlando qualcosa che assomiglia ad un “shannaro!”.

Gai sceglie proprio quel momento per aprire gli occhi – strano ma vero, per un po’ ti eri scordato della sua presenza; fa uno dei suoi tipici sorrisi a trentadue denti e solleva il pollice.

«Kaaaaakaaaaashiiiiii», ulula, assordandoti. «Ottimo lavoro, Rivale».

Ottimo lavoro davvero. Dovrai ringraziarlo per averti trascinato fuori di casa. Ma non oggi. Ora hai bisogno di dormire e smaltire la sbronza prima di domani. Hai un appuntamento con la donna dei tuoi sogni, dopotutto.


End file.
